During the next year we will use neuroanatomical tracing methods to investigate the connectivity of several visual and visuomotor centers. The primary focus of our studies is the mammalian superior colliculus; we will carry out both light and electron microscopic studies regarding both the afferent and efferent projections. In addition to our analysis of collicular connectivity, we plan to continue our studies of (1) the trigeminal complex, the inferior olivary complex (pretectal, tectal and nuclei Darkschewitsch and Cajal inputs), the dorsal lateral geniculate nucleus and the accessory optic system.